The Twilight Saga: Ending Dawn Chapter One
by EndingDAWN
Summary: Prologue: Taking 105 years after the original Twilight, Edward's whereabouts are unknown. And with the Volturi empire collapsing, Edward Cullen is their only hope to surviving the ancient Vampire War that hints about leading to the world's end...


A mysterious man shrouded in a blood red cape emerged from the shadows, and a hood barricaded the man's eyes from possible view. He raised his left hand and pointed towards the cloudy night sky, speaking in a low chant that he could only hear. The forest floor began to speak as well, as a soft breeze whistled through the trees. The man grinned, as a beam of darkness started to wind around him, and in front of him, a boy appeared in a robe as well. He looked just like the man, because his face was shrouded in in a hood also.

"What is your intention here?" The boy spoke softly, yet strictly.

"I see Aro sent you to spy on me. I guess maybe, I am not trusted." The man smiled evilly. The boy just stood there, as if a zombie. They both looked at each other a while in deep commitment, until the boy spoke.

"That is quite true. You are trusted too much as it is, with you still being alive." The man just stood there, then turned around to the great oak tree, which was in a decaying state.

"This forest, this town.. It has forgotten what it truly held years ago, has it not? The one and only Edward Cullen."

"Edward isn't here. You know that."

"Ah, yes. But don't be too quite sure about not being able to locate his whereabouts. There is a girl here, she is the key to our hope of finding him. The hope to our main existence. If Edward is not to come to his senses, we, the Volturi will suffer a sad fate."

"Aro knows of this. But this has nothing to do with you. In which you still haven't answered your intention of being here."

The man did not answer back, but thrust his arm behind him, and a pool of blood formed on the ground. He stepped onto it, and the blood began to cover him, until he was completely covered, then the blood vanished, along with him. The boy stood in his same spot as he had been all along, lifeless. But muttering words, as if controlled. He turned backwards, to face the full moon.

"The vampire wars shall soon begin." He said to himself, as he dropped his hood.

*

Cameron awoke suddenly, only to find that he was in class. He looked around, and noticed all the pupils staring at him. It seemed, he guessed, that he had been talking in his sleep. Again. He looked up and sighed. "Sorry, guys." He said to the class. He felt really embarrassed, because this wasn't the first time he had done this. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately...

"Attention! Day!" The teacher said to Cameron.

"Yeah. Sorry.." Cameron said back. The bell rang instantly, and Cameron grabbed his books and left quickly, not wanting to wait around and hear Mr. Brustle's speech about being devoted to education. At _any_ costs. He began to walk down the hallway to Mrs. Perkin's algebra class, only to be caught in front of Brianna. She smiled deeply, and let out a big, breathy "Hia, Cameron!"

"Hey, Bri." Cameron smiled warily, holding his hands behind his head and swaying.

"I made us friendship shirts!" She almost screamed as she pulled out two shirts out of her backpack. One said I (heart) Cameron, the other noted I (heart) Brianna! She handed it to him, desperately trying to clasp his hand in the process.

"Thanks, Bri. I love it." He had to smile. He did admire Brianna's creativity and happiness.

"Your welcome! Try it on, please, please... Please!" She jumped. Cameron tried it on, but it was way to small. And she could tell. "Aw, drat. I'll make another one, as she walked away, sadly."

"Wait.. Bri." Cameron began to say, but two students appeared in front of him. It was Zack and Eric. The only kids in the school that were filthy rich yet total brats.

"Going somewhere, Loser?" Zack questioned Cameron, pushing him into a locker that made a dent. Cameron wiped some dribbles of blood off his face, and muttered "Yeah, to algebra." Then began to attempt getting past the two, but it didn't work. Zack pushed Cameron into the same locker, and said "Don't ever try to get past me. It won't work." followed by a "Yeah." from Eric, who was Zack's 'puppy.' Then the two walked off. Cameron sighed. Welcome to his everyday life of torture, dreams, and obsessive girls. "Cameron!!" A voice appeared from behind him. He knew that voice. He turned around to run to Devin, who was coming to him. Devin was his best friend, and he was always glad to see her.

"Cam, um, you have some- Let me get that for you." She said, wiping off a speck of blood from his shirt. "Ahahaha... Thanks bub." Cameron said, smiling with his hands behind his head, swaying. That was his embarrassed look. Devin knew that, but she didn't really care. They began to walk down the hallway, then everything froze. Literally. A man in a blood red robe appeared. He looked at Cameron through his hood with piercing eyes. Cameron couldn't see his face, but he knew this was what the man was doing. He knew he had saw the man before, but from where? He thought, while the man just stood there. He seemed to be reading Cameron's mind.

"I... I know you." Cameron said, looking at him. "I just don't know where from." The man smiled, baring sharp teeth. "Oh my, Cameron. You were always Aro's pet. Why would you want to upset him now? I thought we were a team. But then you go and forget about your brothers." The man said.

"Who is that?" Cameron questioned, he wanted answers. He was certain this was a dream. But if it was reality... This man was linked to his dreams. Cameron played the name in his head.. _Aro. Aro. Aro. Aro. Aro... Aro._ He looked up. "You are the man from my dreams!" Cameron yelled. So this _was_ connected to his dreams! The man laughed.

"You always did tell me, Cameron: dreams are always somehow connected to the reality of the past events of your life."

"What do you mean?" Cameron wiped the serious look off his face. He wasn't to sure if this man was an enemy, but he did know that looking menacing might stop the man from talking to him.

"Dreams are only a small pigment in the color of life. Everything is made up of dreams, and colors. What you see now, and what you saw then.. Was all a small piece of something more. More... Fateful."

"Quit talking like that! I want answers!" Cameron yelled and looked at the man. A small ticklish feeling began in Cameron's arm. And heart... He was starting to wonder if he really knew this guy.

"So my dreams... Are real?" Cameron said.

"Perhaps.. But if you come with me, I will tell you all about it." Devin stood there, like a puppet. She was frozen, couldn't move, hear, see... The man put out his hand, urging Cameron to take it.

"No thanks. I have to get to class." Cameron turned around. But then he looked down, and noticed he was wearing the same robe that the man had on.

"Is this a dream?" Cameron turned around to face the man. But he was gone. And so was Devin.

"No!!" Cameron screamed. He didn't know what was going on. But he played the dream he had earlier back in his head. He remembered the man's words: _But don't be too quite sure about not being able to locate his whereabouts. There is a girl here, she is the key to our hope of finding him. The hope to our main existence. If Edward is not to come to his senses, we, the Volturi will suffer a sad fate. _

"Devin.. You are the key." He said to himself. Then suddenly, a pool of blood thickened into the ground. "But I don't care what happens to the Volturi. I may... I may be a part of them, but you.. You are far more important." And with that, he stepped onto the pool of blood that began to seep into his veins, and he vanished...


End file.
